Deep Down
by KAthetomboy
Summary: Damian reflects on his short time with his 'brothers' before he dies.
**This story is by my friend, I give her full credit for this since I didn't help in any way, I decided to put it all on one page because it's really short, enjoy:**

 **Deep Down ( Damian Fan fiction)**

 **Chapter 1: Grayson**

Of all my brothers I probably hate Tim the most but that's not important. I love them all no matter how annoying they are.

The first time I ever met Richard Grayson he stopped me from killing one of Death Stroke's little thugs. I owed grandfather a death and that low life was going to b e it, but Grayson intervened right as my blade came down.

I must say he knows how to put up a fight. I cut him more than a few times before he managed to tie me up and hoist me above the ground.

What kind of person just carries a roll of duct tape around?

But my favourite time I spent with Grayson would be when I was searching all over Gotham City for him, Todd and Drake, I found them all of course. I wanted to try and be accepted by them. Todd didn't like me think so he didn't want a ride and Drake said 'I think I can get home on my own' and grapple hooked away in his Red Robin suit.

Grayson on the other hand accepted my offer and agreed to let me drive him home. That's when he said to me "You don't have to try so hard, Damian. If you haven't noticed you're already wearing the 'R' on your chest".

Those few words made me feel a lot better but I never let him know.

 **Chapter 2: Todd**

The first time I ever met Todd was when he was attempting to replace the role of Batman. Father had died and he was trying to replace him, at least Grayson was asked!

Todd was using guns and killing his targets. So obviously Grayson and I had to track him down and stop him. He was an imbecilic Batman.

We had just found him and he ran so of course Grayson and I chased him. I got really close to him, almost close enough to stop him, but not quite.

Then suddenly he turned around and shot me straight in the chest. He has good aim he almost got me in the heart but he's not that good.

All it did was annoy and infuriate me. We did have some good times together after that though.

We were sitting at either end of the bench waiting for something that I can't remember now. I wanted to talk about something but what was there to talk about we were never very close and I hate to admit it but I was a little bit intimidated by him.

Then he broke our awkward silence.

"I know, you don't think anyone could possibly understand what you are dealing with" he said, leaving a pause then continued with " But me, Grayson, Tim, we've all been where you are now, Damian" he finished "Whatever" I shot back and we continued with our awkward silence.

'At least I know he cares' I remember thinking.'

 **Chapter 3: Drake**

When I first met Drake he was annoying, and that hasn't really changed much.

When father introduced me to him he held out his hand for me to shake it but I ignored it, he then proceeded to say " Here on my world we call this gesture a handshake"

Later that night after an argument he said " Get a grip, will you? Why? Why are you acting like such a jerk?" I answered with " Because you don't deserve any of this. You're adopted! But when you're gone I'll take my rightful place at fathers side..." I then continued while punching him "as Batman's son! I'll inherit everything!" I remember that it was so much fun.

After initially wanting to kill him for the title of Robin him and I got along a little better and one or two nice moments.

It was Winter after father's death and the inheritance hadn't been sorted out yet, we only had a few thousand dollars and it was starting to get cold and I had no jackets." Take it I don't care I'm not going to let you freeze" Tim said calmly " I told you already, I will live without a jacket, I have with less and it was colder than now" I said holding back a shout " You're taking it, I'm not letting you get sick!" He said putting it in my arms. " Fine, but just to shut you up"

I put the jacket on it was at least two sizes too big on me but it was undeniably warm. " That wasn't too hard, now was it?" He said with a smirk. I remember looking past him to see Grayson staring at me in shock " What? I had to shut him up somehow , didn't I?"

At least he doesn't hate me enough to let me get a cold.

 **Chapter 4: Deep Down**

I wish I could relive it all. I wish I could change how I acted because I realize now what I've done.

I have realized that no matter how much people cared about me or I cared about them I always pushed them away.

I always knew that, but I never acknowledged it. I wish I could change it, go back and restart it all.

I am grateful for my death at the Heretic's blade. For if it had never penetrated my skin, I would never had opened my eyes to it all.

If I had never died I would never have realized how I truly feel deep down.


End file.
